Le vert du Roi
by Open-to-Hope
Summary: Yoite veut s'apercevoir dans un reflet émeraude et Miharu sentir sa main froler la lune. Série de drabbles sur Yoite et Miharu, avec un soupçon de shonen-ai. -Possible spoil à certains drabbles-
1. Le vert du roi

_Vraiment un tout petit drabble ! Il m'a été inspiré par une image dans le tome 10 (sachant que je ne l'ai pas encore lu), lorsque que Miharu court vers Yoite, qui semble se demander qui il est (si ma mémoire est bonne). J'ai écrit ce petit texte il y a longtemps et en tombant dessus, j'ai décidé de le publier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira J'aimerais beaucoup écrire un texte plus long, un de ces jours... Je vais attendre l'inspiration ! Peut-être avec le tome 10 qui sort dans deux jours... On verra bien!_

-O-

Il a courut, courut jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Et ses pas l'on guidé devant lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était essoufflé. Alors il est tombé dans ses bras, peut-être exprès, peut-être pas. La mort a bien voulue murmurer son prénom, dans un souffle froid.

- Miharu…

Le shinigami a serré ce petit corps, svelte et chaud, et même à travers ses vêtements il a sentit son cœur battre. Puis il a fermé les yeux. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler, il pouvait bien mourir tout de suite, il avait trouvé quelque chose. En seize ans d'existence, il avait atteint un objectif nouveau. Voir son reflet dans les beaux yeux verts du roi, de son roi. Et alors qu'on l'enlaçait, il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait vivre encore un peu plus longtemps. Quel gâchis.


	2. Les néants froids

_Un deuxième drabble YoitexMiharu. J'ai toujours une certaine mélancholie quand j'écris sur ce couple. Un peu de tristesse, aussi... Mais je l'aime tellement ! Ce que j'aime moins, c'est la présentation de ce site. Les paragraphes avec les écarts ne sont pas respectés et les tirets n'ont pas non plus d'espace comme je l'avais fait à l'origine sur ma page Word. Je sais, je cherche la petite bête mais la présentation, c'est important! Enfin... Bonne lecture !_

-O-

Deux néants froids me regardent. Ils ne sont pas vides une faible lueur y dort, recroquevillée. En la cherchant dans ses pupilles, j'ai toujours l'impression que ses yeux m'aspirent dans un univers d'encre noir sans fond. Ce sont des néants. Froids.

Ma main effleure sa joue couleur de lune. Si pâle que je pourrais y voir ses veines battre doucement sous sa peau, sans efforts. Et elle aussi, elle est si _froide_.

C'est parce que les rêves qui reposent en dessous sont morts. Et qu'il n'en a plus pour se réchauffer.

Je veux être ce rêve. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éteigne. J'ai, moi aussi, besoin qu'on me rallume. J'ai besoin de _toi_. J'ai besoin de ta peau froide contre la mienne, j'ai besoin de la caresser pour me réchauffer, j'en ai besoin pour me dire « Il faut que je me réveille ».

- Dis, Yoite…

- Hum ?

- Quel est ton vœu le plus cher ?

La flamme de ses néants s'est embrasée et m'a regardé. Il n'a pas répondu, ne sachant pas s'il voulait disparaître ou s'il souhaitait encore errer avec moi.

Mais en tout cas, ses yeux étaient chauds à ce moment là.


	3. Love

_Voilà, le tome 10 est enfin paru! Déchirant, on s'y attendait. Les prochains drabbles ne sont donc pas particulièrement joyeux, autant vous y attendre! En tout cas, en voici un très très court que j'espère que vous apprécirez. Aujourd'hui, je vous en donne trois d'un coup ;) Merci à ceux qui lisent et commente ceci, cela me fait plaisir :D_

-O-

L'amour. C'est comme cela qu'on appelle ce sentiment ; celui de vouloir protéger une personne chère, celui de lui pardonner ses erreurs, celui de tout faire pour lui apporter le bonheur.

Si j'avais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un, j'aurais aimé Miharu.


	4. Lost

_La présentation m'excède toujours autant, surtout pour ce drabble là. Pour voir la présentation originale, vous pouvez toujours regarder sur fanfic-fr, où je poste également cette histoire :)_

_-O-_

_Il s'envole, s'épanouit._

Le roi est vide, vidé. Il s'efface un mois durant, pour rêver. Rêver d'une nuit froide où le vent appelle amoureusement _Yoite_.

_Il s'évanouit, se cache. _

Le roi a un trou dans le cœur, apparu sans crier gare. En se levant de ses trente jours, il se sent lourd. Alors que quelque chose a pourtant disparu.

_Il disparaît, se perd._

Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais il ne saura peut-être jamais quoi.

_Il n'a jamais existé._


	5. L'aveugle

Je ne vois pas le blanc de la neige. Je ne vois pas les nuages dans le ciel. Je ne sens plus la neige qui tombe. Je ne vois plus rien ; Même pas le roi.

Mais je sais qu'il est là, à coté de moi.

Et ca me suffit.


	6. Si fragile

J'ai prit Yoite dans mes bras. Je l'ai bercé, cajolé, j'ai déposé des baisers sur son nez et son cou. Puis j'ai pleuré. Il était si fragile, entre mes bras.

- Yoite, Yoite... Yoite...

Ses yeux bleus n'ont cessé de me fixer, patients.

Et moi, je me demandais pourquoi un chat me serrait autant le coeur.


	7. Le noir et le blanc

Yoite dort fiévreusement, comme à son habitude. Lotit dans son manteau, il tremble. Peut-être de froid mais, je n'en suis pas sur. Yoite, dans son sommeil, est comme un enfant. Il désire qu'on le prenne dans ses bras, qu'on le berce et qu'on lui dise « je t'aime ». Le Yoite enfantin ne se réveille que la nuit, quand bon nombre des gens de son âge on déjà délesté leur âme miniaturisée. Ce Yoite là n'a pas eu la chance de vivre à son époque. Alors il surgit quand mon Yoite à moi s'endort.

Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa silhouette frissonnante, mon front contre le sien.

J'aime les deux Yoite, le noir et le blanc.

J'aime Yoite.


	8. Le baiser

_Présentation horrible, merci FF . Je vous conseille de le lire ici sur Fanfic-fr, c__'est beaucoup mieux présenté... Sinon, la partie italique est évidemment un POV Yoite!_

* * *

J'ai embrassé Yoite. Sur la bouche.

Ce n'était pas ni accident ni une maladresse et encore moins un pari.

Je l'ai embrassé parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

-O-

_« Miharu, s'il te plait, embrasse-moi. »_

_Ma voix était assez douce pour qu'il puisse prétendre n'avoir pas entendu. Je l'ai fait exprès. J'ai pourtant murmuré ces quelques mots, le cœur serré d'essuyer un refus. _

_Mais il a quand même posé ses lèvres sur les miennes._


	9. Les noyés

_J'aime beaucoup ce drabble. Et il est assez long xD (en fait, c'est plus un petit OS qu'un drabble, là...) Je vous conseille de le lire en écoutant Mad World de Gary Jules. Effet imparable ! __Merci beaucoup pour vos lectures et vos commentaires, cela me fait très plaisir! C'est tout pour les news cette fois... A noter que les drabbles 6 et 7, ont été écrit tout de suite après la lecture du tome 10 -et donc sous coup de l'émotion. A bientot~ _

* * *

Miharu en ce moment, se sent lourd. Lourd, lourd, lourd… Il s'enfonce un peu plus chaque jour dans le néant. Mais il tient une main, noire, encore plus que les ténèbres avoisinantes c'est la main de Yoite qui l'entraine avec lui. Il l'entraine au fond, ne lui jetant que de petits regards de temps en temps, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours là. Et plus les jours passent, plus sa main se resserre. Miharu a l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Histoire qu'il se sente vraiment vide, complètement seul, lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de pression sur sa petite main. Miharu n'a pas envi. Il serre aussi. Il s'accroche.

Mais Yoite continu de couler, encore et encore… Sans vouloir le lâcher. Miharu aimerait lui hurler d'arrêter, de le laisser en paix, de cesser de le tourmenter – de _se_ tourmenter ; Seulement, rien n'y fait. Ses lèvres cousues refusent de laisser ces mots se noyer avec lui, de les laisser s'échapper de son petit corps qui les protège du froid de dehors. Sa main, encore une fois, se serre.

Puis il se réveille. Vautré dans un futon, le ventre découvert, il se rend compte que Yoite ne lui a pas lâché la main de la nuit. Elle tient encore dans la sienne.

Le Shinigami n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Il était trop occupé à s'inventer une vie meilleure. Puis les yeux rivés vers le plafond, il entrouvre ses lèvres pour rappeler à son roi leur ultime rendez-vous :

- Miharu, quand tu m'auras effacé…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase : Les sanglots de Miharu, quand il avait prononcé ces mots, l'avait figé.


	10. Fall

Ca faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté! ahah... Dur dur la reprise! Mais voici trois nouveaux OS :3 J'ai voulu écrire "Fall" avec calme et douceur, comme avec un tableau. J'espère y être parvenue!

* * *

Miharu se tenait juste à coté de Yoite, sur le plus beau point de vue de la ville. Il offrait une vue impeccable sur la mer étendue au delà de l'horizon. Ses vagues remuaient paisiblement, criant à peine quand le courant les jetait sur le banc de sable blanc. Ils regardaient sans un geste, sans un mot, ce spectacle silencieux. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient entendre le bruit des vagues, même quand elles s'abattaient sur le rivage. Personne n'était là pour leur tenir compagnie. La terrasse était vide et on aurait pu les confondre dans le paysage. Si seulement cette expression triste, n'arborait pas leurs jeunes visages.

Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur l'horizon, comme dans du marbre. Le soleil descendait dans le ciel et courait presque dans sa chute. On aurait dit qu'il avait hâte de tomber. Peut-être en avait-il assez de briller pour les autres, de briller tout court ses couleurs devenaient orangées et perdaient cette agressivité du midi, pour offrir une lumière douce et calme. Mais les deux jeunes garçons n'y voyaient qu'un suicide, une fin, qui recommencerait dès le lendemain. Le soleil s'en fichait, de tomber. Il était certain de revenir.

Les yeux de Yoite, étrangement, se mirent à pleurer. Miharu, qui observait encore la gracieuse chute, ne le remarqua pas. Mais quand l'orbe sombra définitivement, quand il sentit sa gorge se serrer, il saisit la main du garçon, la serrant comme si à son tour il avait peur de tomber.

Tous les deux enviaient au soleil son éternité, et son pouvoir de se relever.


	11. L'invinsible chagrin

Je viens d'écrire cet OS, en étant grandement inspiré par la musique "Nothing and Everything" by Red. J'espère que vous l'écouterez en même temps que votre lecture! Le prochain OS a aussi été inspiré par cette magnifique musique... Pour "L'invinsible Chagrin", je voulais faire ressentir le poind de la culpabilité qui pèse sur Miharu. Je pense avoir assez bien réussi, et en tout cas, j'aime beaucoup cet OS là...

* * *

Miharu en ce moment, aime par-dessus tout regarder le ciel, en pleine nuit noire. Il s'assit sur la terrasse, lève le nez et contemple les étoiles. Pendant des heures.

Et ca lui fait mal.

Son cœur se serre, inexorablement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c'est l'effet que ca lui fait. Miharu pense qu'il se punit. Il s'en veut de ne pas savoir, ou plutôt, de ne plus savoir. Il sait qu'il est en tord, il sait que tout est de sa faute, et il se le répète inlassablement quand le vent souffle et le fait frissonner. Ses mains glacées s'enlacent et son cou douloureux à force de regarder en haut, lui rappelle le trou béant de son cœur. Le froid ravive sa douleur, et il espère s'expier de sa faute de cette façon. Il a tellement mal. Tellement mal…

Sa tête se tourne soudainement. Il a cru entendre quelque chose. Pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, il a juré un court instant qu'on murmurait son nom à son oreille. Mais ce n'était que le vent, ce vent vicieux qui n'avait de cesse de lui jouer ce tour sans relâche. A chaque fois, le garçon tourne la tête avec vigueur, avec surprise. Il espère de tout son cœur qu'un visage, que _son_ visage va apparaître. Qu'il serait consistant et supporterait les milles baisers que Miharu veut lui donner, entre deux sanglots de pardon et de joie.

Seulement, ce n'est jamais encore arrivé. «L'espoir fait vivre », se dit-il comme réconfort.

Mais Miharu c'est parfaitement que _lui_ seul et seulement _lui_, parvenait à lui donner vie.


	12. Le livre d'illustration

Le dernier de cette petite série! Il est plus long qu'à l'accoutumé, n'est-ce pas ? Et son contenu diffère aussi des précédents. Il est moins... triste. Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai! Merci pour les commentaires, ca me fait plaisir et c'est très agréable! C'est le meilleur moyen pour motiver ou récompenser un auteur :3 A bientot pour d'autres écrits!

* * *

Il y a longtemps, quand Yoite n'existait pas, un petit garçon nommé Sora vivait dans une pièce étroite et blanche. Ce petit garçon ne sait pas qu'il est malheureux, car pour le savoir, il aurait fallu qu'il connaisse un jour le bonheur. Il ignore sa condition, mais il sait qu'il se sent mal. Il sait qu'il _fait_ du mal. A sa mère, sa pauvre mère, qui le hait. Sora ignore pourquoi, mais il se dit qu'il a du être très méchant un jour pour qu'elle le punisse ainsi.

Sora est toujours tout seul. Il s'assoit dans un coin de sa chambre, puisque c'est comme cela qu'on appelle le lieu où l'on dort, et regarde ses pieds. De temps à autre, il regarde à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passe. Maman lui a dit ne pas se montrer, mais il s'ennuie tellement qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Son grand frère joue avec un copain, dans le jardin. Le cadet le regarde de ses yeux indifférents, mais il aimerait bien essayer.

Son frère n'est pas méchant avec lui. S'il pouvait l'aider, il le ferait. Hier, il lui a donné un livre, qu'il lisait quand il était plus jeune. Evidemment, maman n'est pas au courant et elle doit continuer à l'ignorer, précise l'ainé. Sora acquiesce et s'en retourne dans son coin, cette fois armée de son petit livre.

Les mains lentes, mais juste pour savourer cet instant, il tourne les pages une à une.

C'est l'histoire d'un petit chat noir que personne n'aime car il lui manque une patte. Il est toujours tout seul, et personne ne veut l'aider dans sa détresse. Il n'arrive pas à survivre, et les autres le méprisent et le trouvent sale. Ils se moquent de lui et le laisse mourir seul. Et un jour, alors qu'il sent que c'est la fin, une main se tend vers lui. Un garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années le prend dans ses bras, malgré qu'il soit laid à cause de sa maigreur et de cette patte en moins. Il n'hésite pas à lui donner à manger et à le laver, il le fait beau et joue avec lui. Le petit chat apprend par la suite que le garçon est malade, comme lui, et qu'il se sent seul aussi. Ensembles, ils se sentent bien et n'ont que faire de l'avis des gens méchants qui ne veulent pas les aider. Ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes.

Sora s'arrête brusquement. Son ventre lui fait mal, sa gorge serrée le brule et ses yeux le piquent horriblement. Il refuse de tourner la dernière page. Il ne veut pas lire « Et ils vécurent heureux », non, il s'y refuse, même s'il n'a jamais lu une telle phrase. Il devine que ces deux personnes doivent rire et jouer tout le temps, ne jamais s'ennuyer.

Sora sait que s'il apprend ce qu'est le bonheur, il se sentira trop triste pour vivre sa vie actuelle. Alors il ferme le livre, le pousse et prend sa tête dans ses petites mains. Il vide toutes les larmes que son petit corps peut offrir et enfin, peut relever la tête, les yeux rougis mais déterminés.

Le petit garçon est décidé à un jour vivre cette dernière page.


End file.
